pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloyster
/ |dexcokalos=037 |ndexprev=Shellder |ndexnext=Gastly |evofrom=Shellder |gen=Generation I |species=Bivalve Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=01 |type=Water |type2=Ice |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=292.1 lbs. |metweight=132.5 kg |ability=Shell Armor Skill Link |dw=Overcoat |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Cloyster (Japanese: パルシェン Parushen) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Cloyster is actually a black pearl within two shells. The first shell is purple and rugged, while the second shell is gray. When the second shell is opened, a spike is revealed. Its face has a cruel look upon it. Natural abilities Cloyster can have the ability Shell Armor or the ability Skill Link. Shell Armor prevents any critical hits to be landed on Cloyster. Skill Link increases the frequency of multi-hitting attacks. Cloyster's shell is extremely solid. It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection, and by shooting spikes to repel foes. Evolution Cloyster is the evolved form of Shellder by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Shellder |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Shellder |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Evolve Shellder |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Shellder |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Shellder (FireRed) Trade (LeafGreen) |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Shellder |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Shellder |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Route 13, Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Route 8 (Good Rod, Y only) |xyrarity = Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Snap=River |Channel=Secret Cove |Trozei=Endless Level 10, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 59, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Shellder |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1-B18) Deep Miracle Sea (B1-B4)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. Its innards have never been seen. |yellow=For protection, it uses its harder-than-diamonds shell. It also shoots spikes from the shell. |gold=Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength. |silver=Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells. |crystal=Even a missile can't break the spikes it uses to stab opponents. They're even harder than its shell. |ruby=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. |sapphire=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. |emerald=It swims in the sea by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. The Cloyster shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. |firered=Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking. |leafgreen=When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. Its innards have never been seen. |diamond=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |pearl=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |platinum=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |heartgold=Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength. |soulsilver=Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells. |black=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |white=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |black 2=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |white 2=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes. |x=Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells. |y=Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking. |or=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. |as=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |number = 090 |rbspr = RB 091 front.png |yspr = Y 091 front.png |grnspr = GR 091 front.png |gldspr = G 091 front.png |slvspr = S 091 front.png |cryspr = C 091 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 091 front.png |emeraldspr = E 091 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 091 front.png |dpspr = DP 091 front.png |ptspr = DP 091 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 091 front.png |bwspr = Cloyster BW.gif |bwsprs = Cloyster Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Cloyster BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Cloyster Shiny BW.gif |Vback = Cloyster Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Cloyster Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Cloyster XY.gif |xysprs = Cloyster Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Cloyster XY.gif |orassprs = Cloyster Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Cloyster Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Cloyster Shiny Back XY.gif}} Anime *Tyra's Cloyster *Pete's Cloyster *Mateo's Cloyster *Lorelei's Cloyster *Butch's Cloyster *Kyle's Cloyster Gallery 091Cloyster_OS_anime.png 091Cloyster_OS_anime_2.png 091Cloyster_OS_anime_3.png 091Cloyster_AG_anime.png 091Cloyster_Dream.png 091Cloyster_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *It shares similarities with Starmie as it is based on a marine invertebrate, evolves with a Water Stone, and has a 2 stage evolution. *In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Lorelei's Cloyster has a gem like circle positioned in the center of its forehead. *Cloyster's name might be mixed from the word Clam and Oyster. *Its head somewhat looks like a Gastly. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon